Irrevocable Ruin
by BroadwayBaby5
Summary: What happens when Bella goes to say goodbye to Jacob? Will he be able to let her go live happily every after with his enemy, or will he need to mark Bella as his? Takes place right before Edward and Bella's Wedding. I Do Not Own ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. I sat in the middle of Edward's bed, cross-legged and contemplating.

I need to go. I shouldn't, but I _need _to. I need to tell him goodbye.

Jacob.

He deserves so much more than just a goodbye, but that's all I have to give. I love Edward. I've made my choice. The RIGHT choice, for me, at least.

I looked out the window. Edward and his family were all working night and day now preparing for our wedding, which would happen in two days time. Alice was a strict leader, accepting only the best, from flowers to décor to food. It was all too much for me, so I usually just stayed inside, keeping out of the way and joining in whenever Alice required it of me.

Edward, two stories below, looked up at me and threw the four bouquets of white flowers he was carrying off to the side. This got him a scolding from Alice, but he ignored her and walked into the house to join me in his room.

He smiled his crooked grin as he walked towards me to sit beside me on the bed.

"Hello, love." Edward whispered quietly as he began gently kissing my neck. "You're missing out on all the fun outside." I could feel his sarcastic smile as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Hah!" I said, and as my lips parted he kissed me harder sucking gently on my bottom lip.

Although I would have loved to continue kissing Edward, I forced myself back to earth and gently pressed on his chest.

"What is it, Bella?" Concern filled his eyes as his hand caressed my face. Trying to buy myself time to word the question perfectly I answered,

"I need to do something."

"And what might this "something" be?" he asked with a small smile playing across his lips. I paused, looking down at my hands as if the answer would somehow be there.

"I need to see Jacob." Edward straightened up and opened his mouth to speak but I cut in before he could do so. "I have to say goodbye. He deserves that much. Please, just let me go one last time." Edward looked hesitant, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally responded,

"If you feel that's what you have to do, I won't stop you." I looked into his eyes, smiled, kissed him and said,

"Thank you Edward, I promise I'll be back before 7." I hopped off the bed and headed out to the front door and out to my truck. I wasn't sure if Jacob would even be home. Charlie and Billy were out fishing today so I didn't even have someone to call to ask if he was there, but I had a feeling he would be so I headed over.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to Jake's house I parked, and walked around to his shed where he worked on his car, and at one time, where we fixed up the motorcycles. I turned the corner and saw him hunched over the Rabbit, fixing something under the hood. Jacob didn't even realize I was there until I said,

"Hey Jake." He jumped and almost hit his head on the open hood of the car.

"Dammit!" He shouted, clearly taken off-guard. He turned around and with a small hesitation said, "Bella….wha- what are you doing here?" He sounded nervous for some reason.

"I, came to—" I couldn't get the words out to finish the sentence, but I forced them out as much as it ripped at my insides. I seemed to all of a sudden be overcome with déjà-vu. I could hear Edward in my head telling me goodbye…"_stop it Bella_" I said inside my head as I shook it to clear the horrific memories. How horrible I must be for doing the same thing to Jacob. However, this _was _the right thing to do, this _was _the way it had to be. I knew whom I loved the most. I couldn't lead him on anymore. Jacob's voice brought me back to reality,

"Bella? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Here it goes.

"I came to say goodbye." I looked him straight in the eyes and he just stared back. "…And I hope you come to the wedding. It won't be complete without you."

"You mean you won't be completely done torturing me until I attend this happy event," Jacob lashed back with sarcastically. That hurt. But I knew my choice hurt him more.

"I'm sorry, Jake. You know that's not my intent, but if that's how you see it I will understand if you don't show up." I began to walk away with a quiet, "bye" when I felt his hand wrap around my arm, holding me firmly in place. I turned around and found myself right up against him looking up into his black eyes that now were filled with anger. I moved to back away as this could not end well, but his hold was too tight. Before I could react, his other hand grabbed my free arm and held it just as tightly as the other, which I now realized, was tight enough to make my arms begin to tingle. "Jacob, let me go. That hurts." I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held me effortlessly in place. "Jake, please. Don't do this." He seemed to break out of his trance at these words.

"I didn't want to do this, Bella, but you have given me no choice." I was confused. What did he mean?

All of a sudden he was pulling me towards his car. He slammed the hood shut and pulled me around to the back of the shed.

"Jake, wha-…" I began, but his hand found my face at that moment and I felt the sharp sting as he slapped me.

"Shut up!" he hissed. I was flabbergasted. I held my cheek as I struggled against his vice-grip. I was angry now. I looked down at what Jacob was fumbling with and I saw that it was various pieces of thick rope.

"Jacob! LET. ME. GO!" My stomach dropped when I finally realized that I was in real danger. "Please!" I began pleading. "Please! Don't do this!" I didn't yet know what "this" actually was, but I knew it would end badly for me.

I knew it was a risk, but I had to try anything to get him to release my arm,

"Edward will kill you." He stopped, whipped around and towering over me I could feel his strength and truly feared him for the first time.

"I don't give a fuck about that bloodsucker," he sneered, pinning me against the car. He straightened up and with my arm in one hand and the rope in the other he pulled me around to the front of the car and threw me up on the hood. My head connected with the windshield and I was momentarily disoriented. That was all the time Jacob needed to tie the rope around my wrist and secure my left arm to the left mirror. Before I knew it, my right arm was bound and secured identically to the left one on the other side of the car. I pulled at my restraints but I knew it was useless. I tried to kick Jacob away from me but he grabbed my leg with ease and pinned it down along with the other leg.

"Jacob!" I gasped, What, why…why are you doing this?" Tears started forming in my eyes. I didn't want to know his answer, or know what his plan for me entailed. He spit the words at me,

"I'm going to teach that filthy bloodsucker of yours a lesson." With these words he began unbuttoning my jeans. I froze. In the list of possibilities of torture that had been running through my head since the moment Jacob grabbed my arm, this was the last and most unrealistic on the list. I'd have never imagined Jacob would be capable of…the word made me cringe, _rape._ Adrenaline kicked in as I let my brain process the word. I thrashed about as hard as I could hoping a rope would break or I would be able to wiggle my legs free and take another kick at Jacob again. With one rather forceful thrashing attempt to free my legs, a agonizing pain ripped through my right leg, the snap confirmed I had broken it and I was brought back to a time in a ballet studio…a scream brought me back to reality and I realized it was mine too late. Jacob slapped me across the jaw again and hissed,

"Shut up! You wouldn't have injured yourself if you would just let me do what I have to do." Tears streamed down my stinging cheeks. One part of me wanted to give up, let him have his way with me and hope he would kill me in the process so I wouldn't have to face Edward, but the other part of me told me to fight, no matter what the cost. I decided to choose the latter and fight as hard as I could against him.

I looked down and my jeans had been removed; yet I couldn't remember it happening. My underwear was left intact, but Jacob had moved to tie my ankles to some other part of the car. This left my legs spread apart and me feeling extremely vulnerable and ashamed. My broken leg was burning as it was pulled down in its bind. Jacob re-appeared, having finished tying down both my legs. I pulled at my restraints trying desperately to get free.

"You won't get far even if you did get free Bella, so stop trying." The sneer across his face sickened me. This wasn't the Jacob I knew. Just then, he pulled a knife out of his back pocket and started towards me. I cringed back and felt him slice my shirt off with one movement. He threw it to the side and stared down at my almost naked body.

"No wonder that bloodsucker keeps you around. You're a fuckin' knock-out. But the most important parts are still covered," he sneered again, "let's change that shall we?"

"Please Jake, no." I pleaded with him again, knowing it as no use. He lifted the knife again and sliced through the lace of my underwear. His eyes widened as they took in my most private area. A part of me I only wished to share with Edward. I automatically moved to close my legs but pain shot through my leg again and I whimpered. This caught his attention and he looked up at my face.

"Ohhh Bella, just wait 'till I am inside you. You will be whimpering and moaning so much louder…ahh FUCK." He moaned and reached down. As I followed his hand I found his extremely prominent erection. "I can't wait to fuck you Bella. I bet you are so tight." I stared at him mortified. The words he spoke I only heard a handful of times and they were all at school during lunch when Jessica would talk about her sexual encounters in detail. This wasn't right. This isn't how I wanted this to happen. I wanted Edward to be my first. I wanted to make love to him on our wedding night. The beautiful act that only two people in love can truly experience. It was supposed to be perfect. Giving myself fully to Edward, but that was all about to change. I was about to be defiled and broken in a jealous act by a stranger, because that's who Jacob was now; a stranger. He was no longer "my Jacob." I became aware that my bra had been cut off and I was fully naked now and as I focused my tear-filled eyes I could see that Jacob was naked now as well. His penis stood out from his body. It terrified me. I didn't want it anywhere near me, let alone inside me.

"You ready for a fuck not even your perfect bloodsucker could give you? Hah." He was lowering himself on me. I could feel his penis make contact with my vagina and I tensed. My eyes shut tight and I again attempted to free myself. This time I began to smell blood. Looking over at my hand, I watched blood drip down my forearm. The rope had cut into my skin. My head was fuzzy and my stomach turned, and at that moment I felt it. Jacob thrust into me with such force I screamed out in agony again. He was on top of me now his face inches from mine.

"Fuck, Bella you're even tighter than I thought!" Jacob moaned and began thrusting in and out of me. Tears poured from my eyes as I yelled out in agony. This wasn't right.

"Sto-." "Plea-." "Jaco-." "Plea-." "It. Hur-." All I could say was half-formed words. The pain was unbearable. I didn't want this and neither did my body. His thrusts got faster and faster and he reached down to stroke my bundle of nerves. I moaned without meaning to.

"Yea, you like that? I bet Edward doesn't fuck you like this. Pleasure you like this."

"This. Isn't. Pleasure you sick dog!" I managed to huff out through the pain.

He laughed,"It is for me. I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out." I continued to struggle against my bonds, but Jacob's strong arms and heavy body kept me in place. As his thrusts got faster, the impact of his strong pelvis against my weak one began to take its toll.

"Jake, please. Stop. That really—" Another scream ripped through my throat as pain shot through my pelvis. The tears began again and I screamed louder praying Charlie and Billy would be back by now and hear me…or anyone. Anyone.

"Fuuuck! His thrusts slowed but continued and his body tensed. Yes. Yes. Yes! I felt him spill inside of me and his body collapsed on top of mine. "Fuck, Bella," he sad breathless. He lifted himself off my body, yet his penis stay inside me. I felt it harden again, and knew he wasn't finished with me. Confirming my thoughts he asked, "Ready for round two?" He grabbed my breasts and began thrusting again harder than before. I couldn't top the screams that came out of my mouth. The pain was just too much. "What did I tell you? He asked. Shut the fuck up! We wouldn't want anyone to hear us and ruin the fun." He laughed again and thrust faster. His hands moved to the sides of my body to steady himself. His grip became tighter and tighter as he tensed once again. Just then, I heard it. My saving grace, or the end of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jake?" Seth turned the corner and stopped dead at the sight of us. His mouth fell open.

"Seth!" I cried as loud as I could muster. "Seth! Help me!" Jacob had stopped his thrusting and slid off me.

"Get out of here Seth!" He yelled.

"No! Please, Seth! Get help!" I gasped. Seth's eyes met mine and he turned on his heel and phased so fast it made me dizzy. Jacob turned back to me, and walked up to the car, "Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Look what you've done you filthy slut! He slapped me even harder across my face again, but this time he grabbed my throat in one hand lifted my head, kissed me hard and rough on the mouth and whispered "He'll never love you now" before slamming my head against the glass knocking me out.

**Edward**

It was exactly 6:54. Bella wasn't back yet and I began to pace in the living room.

"She has six minutes Ed, relax. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Emmett said. Alice and Esme sat on the floor of the living room intricately beading some sort of lace that I had no interest in.

"Alice! Could you please focus on looking for Bella and not on _that._" I gestured toward the lace. Alice looked up at me with angry eyes.

"You know I am doing both, Edward," she snapped. "You will know when I see her." She dropped her focus back to the lace and this time Esme looked up at me.

"Edward, please relax. You are worrying too much. I'm sure Bella and Jacob just got caught up talking and lost track of time. I'm sure she will be back soon. She knows how much you worry. I continued pacing, and Esme went back to the lace.

"Do you hear that?" I spun, paused to listen and then sprinted out the front door. "Esme! Grab a pair of Jasper's pants," I called back behind me.

I ran out into the woods beside our house and found Seth standing behind a bush. When he saw me words spilled out of his mouth,

"Edward! It's Bella. Jacob, he- he-…"

"He what, Seth?" I responded more urgently. All of a sudden a wave of images hit me that almost knocked me to the ground. I was momentarily paralyzed as Esme walked up beside me.

"Hello, Seth!" She looked puzzled as she handed over the pants. "Edward, what's going on?" I heard the rest of my family walking up behind me. I still couldn't move. Then Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and asked,

"Edward, what's wrong?" Seth spoke the words I couldn't get my mouth to speak.

"Bella was…Jacob _raped _Bella." The word was barely audible but everyone behind me gasped.

"Where is she?" I asked forcefully, startling Seth. He must have thought I was still in a trance.

"Uh..Oh! She is at Jacob's house, in his shed." More images flooded my mind.

"You left him with her?" I asked again with force.

"Well, I mean, she- she- she told me to go get help! I didn't think." He looked down now clearly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see what I saw." Carlisle responded this time,

"We need to go now. Seth, would you be able to allow us over the treaty line?"

"Yes! When I phased Sam saw what I saw. He, and the rest of the pack went after Jacob. Come to think of it, they may have already gotten to him."

"Well let's go!" Rosalie called from beside me. I looked at her startled then another rush of memories hit me, this time all of Rosalie. I nodded to her knowingly and we all took off running behind Seth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? What happened? Just then I looked down and saw my naked, bruised body and it all hit me. With the realization came a sharp pounding in my head, that when combined with the pain in my right leg, and the severe throbbing of my pelvis made me dizzy. I tried to clear my head and look around. I was alone. Jacob must have run off when Seth—SETH! I completely forgot. Seth went to get help…well, at least I hoped he did. No, he wouldn't just leave me here. He must have gone to get Edward. Edward. No. I didn't want him to see me like this, or see me ever again for that matter. The shame hit me full force at that moment. I let this happen, I asked to come here; I put myself in danger. Edward wouldn't want me now. I was ruined, defiled, by his very enemy. The tears welled up again and spilled over. What have I done? I needed to get free. I couldn't look like this when he found me, if he was even coming. I struggled against my bonds pulling and writhing as hard as I could as pain shot through my body. I could smell the blood again. I looked and for sure there it was streaming down my arms. The smell made me dizzy. I tried to fight it, but all the pain now mixed with the rust smell of my blood was enough to pull me under.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? Please, please wake up."

I heard his voice far away pulling me back to life.

"Bella!" His voice broke as my eyes fluttered open. My angel stood above me, one hand caressing my face. "Oh thank God!" he sighed and relief filled his voice, yet concern, worry, sadness all filled his eyes.

"We need to get her back to the house. Unless you prefer we take her to the hospital," Carlisle directed toward Edward.

"NO!" I answered for him. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming but they all heard me and turned. "Please," I begged. "I—I, just don't want anyone to know." Edward looked back at Carlisle and nodded. Edward turned back to me,

"Ok, Bella I have to pick you up." I nodded as I seemed to have lost my voice again. I realized my bonds had been untied and my wrists and ankles were wrapped in fabric. My body had also been covered in a shirt. As Edward picked me up he said,

"I'll try not to hurt you, but please tell me if I am." Concern once again filled his eyes as they locked with mine. I looked away immediately, fearing the concern would turn to loathing. He picked me up slowly and carefully and walked me out of the shed to a car that was waiting on the road in front of Jacob's house. Rosalie was driving. Carlisle opened the door and Edward carefully slid in the back seat, wary not to jostle me too much. In truth, he didn't hurt me, but every few seconds a stabbing sharp pain would cause me to cringe, or quietly yelp. Edward kept apologizing, and I just kept shaking my head back and forth as if to say, "It's not your fault."

We arrived at Edward's house and with the help of Carlisle, Edward lifted me out of the car and carried me at a human pace into the house. An operating table had been set up in Carlisle's office and Esme and Alice were just finishing setting up when walked in. Esme took in my broken body in Edward's arms and gasped behind her hand that she had brought up to her mouth. Alice just stared with concern and worry in her eyes, but a small smile on her face that was meant to comfort me.

Edward placed me gently on the table and Carlisle asked everyone to leave. Edward and Rosalie didn't budge. I half-expected Edward to stay, but Rosalie? Why did she care to be here? Then I remembered. She was raped too in her human life, by her then-fiancé. That must have created some sort of bond between us.

"I have to examine her to assess the damage. Are you sure you want to stay?" Edward merely looked up at his father and Rosalie nodded slightly. Carlisle nodded. "O.K. Let's get started." Rosalie carefully stripped me of the shirt I was wearing leaving me naked once again. I moved to cover myself and pain from various parts of my body prevented me from succeeding. Edward gently touched my face and his eyes filled with worry again. Rosalie softly said with a comforting smile,

"It's okay, Bella. You're safe now." I relaxed slightly and Carlisle began examining my body with gentle touches. I barely felt anything. Rosalie took notes as he spoke.

"Her right leg is broken, she has two broken ribs, and her pelvis has been severely fractured. However, I want to take an x-ray to be sure there isn't any splintering of the bones. She also has lacerations on both wrists and ankles, extreme bruising, slight concussion, and possible pregnancy."

"WHAT?" Edward and I croaked out at the same moment.

"It's not a definite, but a possibility that needs to be addressed," Carlisle responded calmly. "Now, I need take a vaginal sample should we need proof of the rape." Edward and I cringed at the last word. It seemed to hit me harder every time it was said or thought as if I could feel Jacob slap me across the face over and over again. Edward squeezed my hand gently. Carlisle took the evidence he needed and took x-rays of my body then once he found no splintering he proceeded to setting and wrapping my broken bones while Edward and Rosalie cleaned my body and bandaged my cuts. My pelvic bone was the most difficult. Carlisle told me that it couldn't be bandaged and only limited movement and bed rest would heal it. He also told me that I would need to be woken up every few hours during the night due to the concussion. He gave me pain medication and had Edward take me to his room to rest. It felt odd that I had been in this exact spot only hours before asking to go visit Jacob, it felt like days ago. I shook the thought from my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I was under doctor's orders to stay in bed and move as little as possible, meaning I would be at Edward's house for the remainder of my healing process. Esme was in charge of calling Charlie and telling him what had happened. I was informed that he went ballistic and already had search parties out looking for Jacob and warrants out for his arrest when he came by the Cullen's to see me.

It was an awkward two hours. Charlie walked in the room and burst into tears when he saw me.

"Oh Bella! Thank heavens you are ok! But you're not ok! I'm so sorry. I can't believe Jake would do such a thing! I have police all over Washington searching for that slimy piece of-. You know, when Billy and I got back from fishing Sue was at his house and they went in the other room to talk and all of a sudden Billy was rushing me out and I knew there was something going on but—I'm just glad you are safe now!" It went on like this for the majority of the first hour and the second was spend with Carlisle discussing going to court and what kind of case we had.

"I would be more than willing to go in Bella's place as her doctor should a hearing occur before she is well enough to attend herself. That is, hoping Jacob is found," Carlisle told my father and directed a small smile at me.

"Thank you Carlisle, that is very generous of you," Charlie responded relief crossing his face.

"I have enough evidence right now from DNA samples and x-rays." I have yet to speak with Bella to fill in the blank spots in her ordeal." I shut my eyes. This is what I was worried about. Talking about it. I wanted to forget, and pretend it didn't happen, but it did and we would have a case if I didn't tell my story. Edward felt my tension and squeezed my hand again gently rubbing it with his thumb. Charlie left promising to visit again tomorrow after work. He left and I was left alone with Edward for the first time since this morning. Carlisle left to go to work at the hospital and the rest of the Cullen's were scattered around the house in various locations. Edward still held my hand, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. After about ten minutes, he broke the silence,

"Are you—uh…Bella, please tell me what you are thinking." I kept my head down and stayed silent. I was thinking so many things, but the one thing I wanted to say I couldn't get my lips to open to do so. Edward's free hand found the bottom of my chin and gently lifted it to face him. Our eyes met and tears filled mine. "Bella..." Edward hesitated. "Bella, please. I don't know what to do." For the first time, he sounded like a boy who didn't have all the answers. My tears stopped and I mustered up the courage to ask my question, praying that the answer was the one I wanted to hear.

"Do you still love me?" His expression changed immediately from helpless to confused. I continued before he could answer, "I mean how you loved me before. 6 hours ago when I was I virgin, 6 hours ago before he took all I wanted to give only to you." His confused expression turned to angry and I feared he hadn't thought about this until now and he was only just realizing who was now lying beside him. My eyes began to water again.

"Stop. No. I forbid you to cry." I hiccupped as his statements took me aback. "_Never _question my love for you again, Bella. What he did to you was not your fault and I would never even _consider_ thinking of you in any other way than the most perfect, beautiful, angel I have been granted the privilege to love. You are still my Bella. Nothing has changed and never will. I love you as I _always_ have and _always_ will." His eyes never left mine. I smiled.

"I was so worried, Edward. All I could think about was—" He cut me off,

"Stop, please. We focus on now, and getting through this together. I love you and you love me and we're to be married and leave all this horridness behind us." I nodded, although I knew it wouldn't be so easy for me as he said.

"Oh no! The wedding!" I hadn't completely forgot, but it hit me that it was planned to occur in two days.

"It's ok. Alice has it under control. She contacted all of the guests and told them the wedding would be post-ponned until October."

"What did she tell everyone?" I asked worry filling my voice. The last thing I wanted was for the whole town to know I was—No. I wouldn't say the word.

"She just said you fell ill and needed time to recover," Edward said non-chalantly.

"Oh. Okay." Deep down I knew it was only a matter of time before my "ordeal" would be the talk of the town. Having a dad that was a cop wouldn't help the situation either.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." His dark gold eyes bore into mine, sincerity lacing every word. "I've let you down too many times, I _swear_ I wont do that again." He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. My eyes started to droop and Edward whispered in my ear, "Sleep my love, you need to rest. I will not leave your side." I fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares all starring Jacob. I woke the next morning feeling groggy and in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was in the same spot when I opened my eyes, although he wore different clothes.

"Good morning, love," he said as he smiled and kissed me on the nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Crummy," I said and he chuckled.

"You were quite restless last night. Rosalie had to come in and help me keep you still. I was worried you would re-brake you bones…" He hesitated and then continued, "It wasn't an easy night for any of us. You—you spoke a few times." He stopped again, hesitant.

"What did I say?" I asked hesitantly, knowing it wouldn't be anything Edward OR Rosalie would be comforted in hearing.

"You mostly just…repeated 'No, please, stop' over and over. Esme took over when Rose couldn't take any more."

"I'm so sorry," I said looking down at my hands.

"Bella, it's not your fault. She was just forced to recall memories she had been repressing for quite some time. She actually would like to talk to you when you are ready."

"She wants to talk to me?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes. She feels that she can help you through this, that is, if you want help." I considered this. _Did_ I want help? Would talking about the ordeal make it easier or worse? I pushed this aside. I'd decide when the time came.

It had already been a week since "the incident" as everyone had begun referring to it as. I still wasn't ready for the "R" word.

The pack had found Jacob and brought him back to Forks. He was now in custody awaiting the trial, which was set to happen tomorrow. I still wasn't allowed to move out of bed, so Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie would go in my place. I was thankful I didn't have to be there. To see Jacob would bring back horrible memories, and I would most likely end up in a ball on the floor hyperventilating, or I would just run from him. Either way, I wasn't ready for a confrontation…yet.

Rosalie came in my room in the late afternoon while Edward and I were watching some sappy movie on T.V. She stood in the doorway and knocked twice on the ajar door.

"Can I interrupt?" She asked quietly and I turned to look at her. Edward replied,

"Only if she is ready." He then looked at me and asked, "Bella, would you like to have a talk with Rosalie?" I hesitated. I could have hardly forgotten about her offer to "talk" with me. Every time she had passed Edward's room on her way to or from her own she would hesitate in front of the doorway, sometimes looking in, contemplating whether or not to stop and ask this very question.

"Um…sure." I finally answered. "Yea.." Edward could sense the apprehension in my voice.

"Bella, you don't have to do this now."

"No, no. I'm ok," I said more to reassure myself than Edward.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He smiled and got up from the bed; kissed me on the forehead, and left the room. I looked from where he had left the room to Rosalie's face. She still stood in the doorway.

"Uh, you can, uh come in," I said awkwardly. She unfroze and moved toward the bed. She hesitated again before she sat down on the end and began talking as if the words had been building up inside her all week and were finally allowed to leave her mouth.

"Ok, Bella. You know why I am here. You know my story. But what you don't know is that I never spoke about it. After my change I tried to forget the actual act. After I killed Royce and his friends I pushed it all from my mind thinking the memory would vanish along with my human life. But it didn't, Bella. The harder I pushed it away, the harder it hit me when something triggered the memory. The first time I made love to Emmett, I was overcome with images, pain, fear. I ran away for three days. Carlisle finally found me hiding in the woods. I sat in a tree curled in a ball. I tried to empty myself again from the memories of that wretched man but the gentles touches would set me off. Finally, Esme sat me down and told me to talk. 'About what?' I said. 'About what happened that night. Let it out. The pain, the hurt, the anger.' And that's what I did. I just talked, and yelled a lot," she laughed. "But it helped. After that, thought of that night less and less until it all became sort of a nightmare that I was able to push from my mind. I still think of that night on very rare occasions, but never long enough for me to succumb to the pain." She was silent then, watching me, waiting.

"I—I—and that was all it took. I burst into hysterical sobs that were so unexpected I didn't realize I was crying until Rosalie was knelt down on the floor right next to my head saying "Oh Bella!" and trying to comfort me in any way she could without moving me too much. The sobs shook through me and soon I was gasping for breath. I was hit with replay after replay of my ordeal, the look on Edward's face when he found me, the physical pain, the betrayal from someone who was my best friend…it was all too much.

"Shhhhhh, shhhh, Bella, shhhhh. It's ok. I will be ok." Rosalie cooed quietly to me as she stroked my cheek. I never thought I'd be sharing such an intimate moment with Rosalie. I felt so weak and helpless, yet her presence was no longer menacing and loathsome. I finally felt as if she had finally come to accept me as a sister…even though the circumstances weren't the ones I had hoped for. But, nonetheless, here we were. All of a sudden, Rosalie snapped,

"Edward, please. Go away. She's fine." So he obviously heard my outburst and couldn't stay away anymore…well, could I expect anything less? I was so very grateful he still loved me the same as before the incident. I truly couldn't have asked for a more perfect fiancé.

My sobbing had now calmed to occasional gasps as my breathing slowly returned to normal and the tears dried. Rosalie stayed silent and patient, waiting for me to make the next move, I supposed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." Before I could finish my sentence Rosalie was shaking her head back and forth and replied,

"Bella, do not apologize. Clearly, you needed to get that out…and you may need a good cry every once in a while. Do not be ashamed. What happened to you is something that hurt you physically and emotionally. You are human and you need to release these feelings or you will self-destruct. Even as a vampire I found that no matter how many other things you can try to distract yourself with, an event as life-altering as this is almost impossible to push aside and forget quickly.

I sat silent, minus the hiccups every few minutes, and just concentrated on my breathing. I didn't know what to say. I felt like my tears said it all for me, but I knew there was more that would make it's way out sooner or later.

"Rose, I think that's all I can handle for today, but I think this was helpful. I'd like to do this again."

"Whenever you are ready, Bella, I am here." And with a soft smile she kissed my forehead and left the room. No sooner was she out of the doorway, Edward was there waiting for permission, I supposed, to enter.

"Edward," I breathed and that was all he needed to be at my side in a flash.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" Concern colored his face. I lifted my hand to his cheek and replied,

"Yes. I just…" And there they were, those tears again that threatened to rip through me again.

"Bella, please, let it out if you have to. I'm here. I love you." He was that helpless boy again.

"No. No more crying today. I don't think I can handle that. Just lay with me, please." Edward walked slowly to the other side of the bed and gently laid down next to me, his head resting on his hand looking down at me while his other hand gently stroked my face and trailed down my next and back up in a gentle pattern.

"Does anything hurt? I can get Carlisle to give you more medicine." I could feel my ribs starting to ache again after my crying fit and agreed. Carlisle came in and administered some pain medication and left me to sleep. As I lay with Edward he began humming my lullaby and I slowly drifted off.

**This is my first fic! I hope you are enjoying it! It's just a story that came to me one day and I thought I'd try it out and see where it led! **

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day, the day I had been dreading, the day of the trial. Although I was "healing beautifully" as Carlisle had said and was now allowed to move from Edward's bed to the couch downstairs and occasionally to the backyard, I still had to be carried or assisted by a member of the family. This also meant that I was not allowed to attend the hearing because of my "improving, yet unstable physical and mental health" as Carlisle had given as reasoning for why he would go in my place. I had begged Edward not to go as it would surely be unpleasant and difficult for him to be in such close proximity with Jacob, not to mention whatever thoughts Jacob might let slip across his mind. I tried to think positively and hope that Jacob would simply say he didn't know what came over him and get a light sentence, but then my anger kicked in and I wanted him locked away so that I would never risk the chance of seeing his face again.

I was sitting outside on the porch taking in the sun when Edward appeared next to me.

"Bella, we are leaving for the courthouse now. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme will be here for you. As if they were summoned, Rose, Alice, and Esme all appeared at the glass doorway smiling.

"We are going to have fun today Bella!" Alice chirped with a huge smile across her face. Rose and Esme smiled softly at me from either side of Alice.

"Go easy with her, Alice," Edward responded, his eyes never leaving my face. I smiled back at him.

"I'll miss you," I sighed and he responded,

"And I, you. I love you." And with those words, he kissed me deeply quickening my heart rate and was gone when I opened my eyes.

**Edward**

When we arrived at the courthouse I could already smell the foul creature. I hoped after today he would be locked away forever for what he did to my Bella. I followed Carlisle and Charlie down the long hallway to the courtroom. Jasper tagged along behind at the request of Carlisle who felt that emotions may run high and some may need calming…by "some" I knew he meant me. Who could blame me? But I would have to keep my emotions in-check in the presence of so many humans. Breaking a table or throwing a chair across the room would hardly help our case.

As we walked into the small room the dog's scent hit me hard and my hands balled into fists and I laid eyes on him. Just as quickly as the rage built up, I was overcome by a wave of calm from behind me. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

The judge began his spiel and I tried my best to look straight ahead and not over to that mongrel. Carlisle got up and stated, with complete eloquence and calm what damages had be done to Bella complete with photos and x-rays. What happened next hit me so hard I nearly ripped the armrest off the chair I was sitting in. With each photo I was hit with an image, each once more foul than the next. I turned to see Jacob across the room staring at me intently, a sneer planted on his face. With each of Bella's injuries Carlisle described, I was forced to watch the act that caused them in my head.

"Lacerations to her wrists and ankles…" Images of Jacob tying Bella to his car as she struggled to get free. "Two broken ribs…" An image of Jacob grabbing Bella and holding her down as she moaned in agony. "A broken leg…" Bella trying to free herself from the bonds. "Fractured pelvis…" I gripped the chair harder as I was forced to watch Jacob pounding into Bella like a wild animal as tears streamed down her face. "Some bruising and a slight concussion." One final image as Jacob lifted Bella by the neck, kissed her roughly and slammed her head into the windshield.

"Edward! Edward! Calm. Down. TRY to control yourself." Jasper hissed from behind me as wave upon wave of calm washed over me. It didn't help, though. The images that were just forced into my mind made my insides ache and burn with rage. I opened my eyes to find small pieced of wood sprinkled at my feet, a result of me gripping the arms of my chair much too hard.

Charlie sat next to me barely holding it together, but Jasper seemed to be sending some calm his way as well.

Once Carlisle was finished, Jacob was called to the stand for questioning. As he walked he flashed me a wicked grin that almost made me lunge at him and rip his throat out, but at that moment I got another strong wave of calm and a warning, "Easy…" from Jasper and Carlisle in unison in my head.

As Jacob reached the stand, the questioning began. Simple questions such as "Where were you on…" and "Did Isabella Swan come to visit you…" All, which he answered with a smirk firmly planted on his face. The questions continued and I barely heard them or the answers as I was more focused on all the ways I could kill him. The last question I did hear.

"Did you rape Isabella Swan?" The court was silent every eye on Jacob Black. He said nothing, but the sickening smile remained firmly on his face. The judge repeated more loudly and slowly, annunciating each syllable,

"Did you rape Isabella Swan? Yes or no. Answer me now, Jacob."

What happened next, made me want to vomit, if that were possible for a vampire. Jacob stood up, opened his mouth, and spat,

"Yea I fucked her. And I fucked her good and hard. Fucked her brains out, and she was so fucking tight. Did you hear that Cullen?" His eyes met mine as I felt the venom pool in my mouth. "I fucked that tight pussy before you could." He laughed maniacally and I knew he had lost it. I ruined that fucking bitch because she chose a filthy bloodsucker over me. I'd fuck her again if I had the chance! So fucking tight and wet…

"ENOUGH!" Charlie and the Judge shouted simultaneously. Charlie's eyes were red and he was clearly crying. I was frozen in my seat, a feral growl coming from my throat when Carlisle came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's all the confessing we need. Take him away." And with that two police officers walked forward cuffed Jacob and walked him out of the courtroom. The maniacal sneer still on his face.

"Come, Edward. Let's go home," Carlisle said softly to me. I realized I was still frozen. I looked up at him and then to Charlie who looked like he was going to be sick. "He'll be ok. Jasper is taking him back to his house and will calm him down." I nodded, got up and walked out of the courtroom behind my father.


End file.
